oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hachiman
| occupation = | residence = | alias = | epithet = Kami no Satsusha (神の殺者, God Slayer) | jva = Matt White | Funi eva = Matt White | age = 200 | bounty = 400,000, 000 | status = Alive | birth = January 30 | height = 50 m(180 feet) | weight = 380 Short Tons (760,000 lbs) | dfbackcolor = 006400 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = None | dfename = None | dfmeaning = None | dftype = None }} An innovator, trendsetter, legend, man way ahead of his time, and ones whose name is immortal and forever etched in the history of the world. As a combatant of the and , Hachiman has accumulated knowledge on modern warfare. Naturally, this experience has caused others to seek him out as an ally and employ him for his services quite often. Having sailed across the Grand Line, including its second half—the New World—Hachiman is recognized among other pirate captains. His skills in combat leaves him virtually unchallenged, even by the marines, thus he is globally recognized as one of the four Yonko, pirate emperors that rule over the New World. In his past, Hachiman was a member of the infamous . During his membership, he traveled across the world, sailing the rough seas, drinking the pure water, and resting upon mountain tops. It was during this time where he reached a level of enlightenment, earning him the moniker by his crewmates. Later, he was arrested alongside his captain, Shiki, when the latter attacked the impenetrable Marineford despite Hachiman’s warnings. Two decades later, Monkey D. Luffy would eventually free him from his imprisonment, and Hachiman would yet again travel the world, and reenter the new world. Hoping to free villages from despair and the wrath of crazed pirates, Hachiman garnered a crew and vanquished oppressive pirate tyrants, freeing islands from their control and claiming them as his own for their protection. Appearance A smile spread across his visage, a tear in his eye, or even a light blush upon his cheek rarely draws away from the powerful aura that encapsulates him. His stature, whether he wants it to or not, constantly radiates his presence: civilians run when they look upon him, pirates bow to his feet, marines cower in fear, and vice admirals reluctantly approach. To compensate, Hachiman wears a warm smile that never falters, coupled with beautiful, gentle blue eyes that rarely allow to recede behind the gargantuan aura of his. Only when his comrades are threatened, or when innocent lives are taken, does Hachiman intentionally instill fear into others. Over the course of time however, Hachiman’s appearance has changed greatly. As his mother was a fishman, he wasn’t born gargantuan like the other half of his heritage. In fact, Hachiman was recognized as one of the smallest children in his class among his fishmen brethren. By the age of thirteen, he had barely touched four feet, and he weighed almost a hundred pounds less than all of the other children in his class. This resulted in an underestimation of his abilities, forcing Hachiman to compensate his size with skill. However, just as all boys do, he came upon his growth spurt the day of his thirteenth birthday. Within a month, he had grown almost seven feet, and nearly tripled his weight. However, rather than fat make up this weight, compacted muscle seemed to do so. Although quite slim to the naked eye, Hachiman’s muscular build was quite developed and described as quite “graceful yet powerful”. His body was perfectly in tune with his height allowing for him to move to the best of his ability without causing any harm to his being. Upon his eighteen birthday however, Hachiman tapped into yet another spurt that transformed him into the monstrosity that he is today. He had reached a height of 55 feet, and a weight of approximately 36,000 kilograms (80,000 lbs). Regardless of the sudden spike in height and the exponential increase in weight, Hachiman’s body remains considerably proportional. In addition—compared to his height—he bore very little fat, attributed to his intense training with fishman martial arts. His body developed a rather unique physiology, consisting of a perfect balance of red muscle—the muscle that is responsible for explosive power—and white muscle (the muscle responsible for stamina and duration of exertion). As a result of such balance, his muscular physique intensified severely resulting an appearance that displays the peak condition of the human body. His muscular build is quite monstrous, bulging out of most clothing and visible from most cloth. Firm, radiating, pleasing, his build is an attraction to some and horrendous to others. Regardless, concealing his powers normally is impossible, for his muscular build is the biggest giveaway to his massive strength. What has not changed over the many years of his maturity is the hair he inherited from his late mother. Just as it was for her—with the exception of her large bust—Hachiman’s most prominent feature is his silky, blonde hair. Every strand is perfectly aligned and incapable of being tangled as they emit a powerful glow to demonstrate its perfect health. A comb finds itself flowing through his hair without any resistance other than the wind itself that manages to slip through every strand. Each thread of hair is neatly kept, flowing as if Suijin quelled the calmest of the ocean currents. Hachiman’s hair is truly outstanding, being his most prominent feature according to many. Its beauty rivals that of the most precious gems, possessing a perfect balance of quantity and quality in which a head should have. The length and the amount of hair is proportionate to the structure and the texture of the hair. This balance amplifies the beauty of it, as the equilibrium of the hair is what is truly vivid. Regardless, just as his body underwent growth spurts, his hair followed to proportionally match. As a child, his hair was shoulder length, drooping no further than the tip of his shoulder blade with a bang which covers his forehead. A natural trait due to how his hair was kept as a child, the ends of each thread curls upwards towards the sky, seemingly defying the natural phenomenon of the world which holds all things down. As a teenager it had extended slightly to the tips of his shoulder, but as a matured wotan his hair extends far down his back. In addition, he has several strands of hair that are very similar to a thick-antenna hanging in front of his face, a miniature version of a bang, but natural. As a giant near the half point of his life span, Hachiman has shown signs of aging. Upon his face, he has developed slight wrinkles, but nothing of the sort that indicates he is well over a century old. Perhaps the greatest indication of his age is the tremendous amount of facial haira—long beard that touches the tip of his heart and a thick mustache lightly parted in the middle—suggesting that it has taken years of growth to achieve. For this reason, he tends to appear slightly older than he would without such facial hair. Most believe Hachiman to be a man of his forties or his fifties when in reality he is much older. For a man of his size, finding clothes that fit him is difficult. He's no giant, however he is much larger than some of the largest human and fishman. Thus, he must get his clothes personally tailored, and because of his unique size they are often very expensive. As a pirate—those who often engage in combat on a week to week basis—Hachiman's clothes would find themselves ripped and tattered in a week. Because of this, he rarely spends his time or money purchasing well designed fabrics, and instead purchases relatively simple outfits. He wears a large green robe that stops along the end of his ankles. For his feet, he has brown sandals to compliment the simplicity. Underneath of this robe is nothing more than underwear, and on some occasions not even that much. Personality Hachiman is the product of the world that he was forced to live in; one that encapsulated him in a sea of malice and prejudice. For years, he was subject to physical and emotional abuse from others regardless of where he went: Fishman hated him for his human flesh, and the land dwellers despised that he was half fish. In a world where everyone wished for his death, Hachiman was truly alone. However, in this world, he had discovered people who respected him for what he was, even if he only was capable of interacting with them for small periods of time. Without these people, Hachiman would have become cynical, heartless, violent, etc. It were these kind people, Brogy, his Sensei, Dorry, and the Golden Pirate Crew, that illuminated the darkness in his heart. Because people like this exist, Hachiman naturally sees the good in every possible person that he encounters, and rarely ever deduces even the most vile of people as evil. Whenever wronged, Hachiman is a man quick to forgive. As a result, people often question whether he’s truly a pirate. Because of his kind nature, Hachiman doesn’t fit the stereotypical pirate: he generally restrains from fighting unless attacked (but even then he mostly acts defensively), consumes meals using the proper utensils, speaks to others applying the proper endings, and a variety of other simple etiquettes that demonstrate civility. As a result, people often inquire why his reasons of delving into piracy as a living, and he admits that he was never drawn to battles, pillagery, authority, or even the highly sought treasures that the world offers. Instead, Hachiman chose a life of piracy to travel the seas and discover the world. As a child, he didn't care about playing outside on the playground, but rather why outside was...well, outside. What made it hot? What made it warm? Why did seasons change constantly? Why was the world in a constant state of flux? He has always been compelled to make things, to shape the world to his own perspective and views. To Hachiman, even small discoveries assist him in some manner, and for that it is the reason that he appreciates almost everything. This disposition extends beyond his love for discerning the nature of the universe and to things in his life: love, family, friends, a boat, home, crew members. Everything that he sees on a daily basis are things that Hachiman holds great admiration and gratitude for. It is for this very reason that Hachiman is somewhat possessive, and will often bargain or make sacrifices to ensure these things remain in his possession. Among these things however, Hachiman greatly cherishes the people that choose to interact with him, especially considering that he was an isolated child. In instances where someone takes away one of these people, Hachiman grows extremely irritable and attempts to try and take these people back. He’ll attempt to bargain with the people responsible, but he’ll quickly resort to force if they continuously deny his compromises. Regardless, the number of people he will do this for is particularly small, for there are very few living things that Hachiman recognizes as his friend. Treated cruelly for a large portion of his life has led to a rather defective aspect of his personality; trust does not come easy to him. Kids would pretend to be his friends, and blindly he would accept their friendship, only to find his toys clothes taken. For someone to truly become his friend, they need to demonstrate a genuine compassion towards him, and an acceptance for what he is, a freak. Only when that occurs, will Hachiman call them friends. As the amount of time it takes for him to identify someone as his comrade is gargantuan, the benefits of his friendship are even more rewarding, to the point where they are his fatal flaw. For a friend, Hachiman will sacrifice the world if need be. While he seems emotionally driven, Hachiman is indeed no fool. As a man with two brains, he is as competent as one gets. Without a doubt, his emotions are what ultimately he used to make a decision, however he determines his choices using his intellect. He is typically calm and collected, rarely showing any signs of distress even in the most stressful of times, nor does he show extreme levels of anxiety and excitement. Because of this, it takes a gargantuan amount of surprise, stress, or emotional distress to get Hachiman worked up, but when he does his enemies are subject to a merciless rampage. It is during this time, that he truly becomes serious, and notably bloodthirsty. A majority of the time, Hachiman isn’t serious at all, though he isn’t excessively goofy or aloof. Often times, he appears flippant, and it’s not unusual for him to respond to a question with a sarcastic, or witty remark. Hachiman’s disposition never changes regardless of whom he may be around; he’s a smart-alec by nature and nothing threatens him enough to initiate a change. Because of this, people have recognized Hachiman as utterly fearless. He have intentionally teased other powerful pirates, marine soldiers, and on some occasions admirals whenever he encountered them. To those who believe he fears no man, they are correct. Although he is kind, compassionate, calm and composed, Hachiman has spent centuries honing his skills, even during his time in Impel Down where he was confined to a single prison cell. He would do thousands of sit ups, push-ups, and a variety of other exercises to ensure he stayed in perfect shape. As a result, he is very confident in his abilities, to the point where it can even be called arrogance. During conflicts, when he is finally exposed to one, Hachiman generally holds back out of fear that he’ll kill his opponent if he battles them anywhere near his full potential. His arrogance is what often prevents him from directing involving himself in the affairs of others. If he does, then it will surely sway in his favor, and disrupting an affair is nearly against his views. As an artisan, Hachiman’s perspective on the world is strictly related to that of a machine. Animals killing one another, people fighting others, children getting sick, natural disasters, are things that are natural. Volcanic eruptions, earthquakes and tsunamis are just events to trigger the destruction of the world, only to have it rebuild itself again. Hachiman believes in the cycle of destruction and rebirth. For everything that is destroyed, something is given life. For this reason, he perceives human nature as good. As a result, he is one who follows the middle road of life. He refuses to disturb the natural order of the universe, but when balance is upset he seeks to simply restore it. Peace cannot be established without conflict, and conflict cannot exist without peace; a balance that Hachiman recognizes. Hachiman, as a artisan and a scholar, is someone with a rather pragmatic view on the world. While many people allow their experiences to distort their perspective, Hachiman's mechanic-like attitude doesn't grant him a distorted view. Everything that happens is a part of the ultimate machine—the machine he recognizes as life—and is merely a process. The world, rather than being colored, is seen more or less as grey in his eyes. Because of this view, he sees very little reason to deviate from his current lifestyle of the restorer of balance; he believes himself to being an universal constant and, partly due to his relative arrogance, an eternal being. Despite this arrogance however, Hachiman doesn't enjoy much attention at all. He rarely cares about being remembered or acknowledged, but in cases where he does care he prefers it to be through his work as an artisan: the kingdoms he creates. He wishes to create things that he can eternally live alongside with. The lack of desire for attention is a reason why Hachiman finds it quite difficult to speak about himself, but when speaking about his work he is capable of rambling for days. Relationships Crew Brogy Dorry Family Father It was his father's unintentional sacrifice that brought Hachiman into this world. Regardless of his intention however, Gorth loved Hachiman immeasurably. It was said that his only regret was that he couldn't see the warm face of his son. Regardless, in Hachiman's earliest stages, he was often wrapped in the gigantic arms of his father, to the extent that if he had looked like a fishman rather than a human, the island would have still known that he was Gorth's child. Gorth spent his final years with his child day in and day out, playing with him, changing his diapers, taking him to the park. Despite being an infant, Hachiman clearly remembers his father's face, and enormous stature. Even as an adult, he can describe the warmth that he felt whenever his dad held him. When Gorth passed, Hachiman willingly, as an infant, chose to never return to the park that he and his father spent most of their time. Only when he finally returned to fishmen island after years of voyaging did he return to that park, and when he heard that it was set for condemnation, he partook on another journey to acquired the one hundred million berries required to prevent its ultimate destruction. Mother Mentor Dojo Sensei History Early Childhood His father was an abnormal giant by the name of Gorth, who sought to return home after venturing to conquer new lands. However, fate would ensure that he and his crew wouldn’t. Upon having their ship coated for the underwater expenditure through fishman island, they would be apart of the seventy percent that wouldn’t make it. A tidal wave devoured their ship, but Gorth continued to swim, until fatigue introduced him to the watery depths below. It was luck that saved him; a giant fish woman prevented his death, and took him in. Regardless of his life being saved, the amount of time he was submerged proved damaging. For months, she assisted him even in the simplest task: walking, eating, using the bathroom, etc. The shut off of oxygen from his brain took away his sight. Despite being a stranger, this fish woman took him in and it was that act of selflessness that won his heart, and the two promptly followed with marriage and a child of their own: Hachiman. It was this birth that would bring about the end to their marriage however, with the death of Gorth. During the process, the giant retracted a disease that would gravely weaken his immune system. For years, he fought it, but in the end he succumbed to its effects and passed in third year of his son’s life; his son that was born with the appearance of a human. Despite Gorth offering very little financial assistance to the family, his death would indeed impact them in an enormously negative manner. As a giant, he was physically intimidating, and people often avoided his family out of fear of being destroyed. When he passed however, an opportunity for the fishmen and merfolk who hated humans—and by extension giants who are simply giant humans—to openly discriminate against the family. At the age of three, Hachiman was placed into the local schools on Fishman island, where he would be introduced to some of the most inappropriate behavior. He was different, and it was no defying that fact. He was severely smaller than most of the other children, his skin was akin to that of a human, and so was everything else about him. It was this outward difference which would subject him to discrimination: from the teachers, from the other parents, but most of all from the other students. To them, he was a demon that they wanted to go away; they hated humans, and he was the most similar to human as one could be in their society. Often times, when the teacher wasn’t watching—or sometimes when the teacher pretended to not watch—the other children would physically abuse Hachiman by throwing pencils, spitting gum in his hair, and some would outright attack him with their first or whatever natural weaponry they had. Despite reporting this to every possible official she could have, the problems ceased. She would’ve have pulled him from school, however she was uneducated herself, thus could not provide the education her son required to succeed in society. Instead, she enrolled him in a fishman Karate dojo where he could learn to protect himself. Unlike the other fishman, the dojo master was not reluctant to accept Hachiman as his pupil, thus he was allowed to practice the ancient fighting style of the fishmen. Whereas the other children and pupils were forced to undergo extreme physical conditioning exercises before even starting to practice the forms, Hachiman was naturally physically gifted. Due to his giant lineage, his body vastly surpassed many of the other students. He could do the exercises more effectively, and with very little strain; the martial arts seemed to come naturally to him as well. It was clear that he was the destine to be the best. Within several years, he had become the pride of the dojo. Every tournament they partook in, the dojo won, thanks to Hachiman. By the time he was ten, he had already surpassed several of his elder peers by becoming a black belt. Although his talents benefitted the dojo, his fellow pupils grew envious; they hated him for his difference, but more so for his skill. The master often gave him the most attention out of them all. He had grown far too powerful for any of them to attempt to fight, thus they instead decided to attack everything he owned. It was intended to be a prank, but would turn into the most life-changing event in his life. When Hachiman was away at the dojo, some of the students approached his home, and mischievously set it on fire. They left quickly to avoid being spotted. However, what they hadn’t checked for was his mother who found out about the fire much too late and burned with it, orphaning Hachiman. Young Adult With his mother dead, Hachiman (now ten years old) found himself without someone to take care of him, and without a home. His sensei, after hearing about the incident, extended his home to Hachiman. The boy gladly accepted, and in response he devoted the entirety of his time to perfecting his martial arts. With an increased focus, he was able to master the karate and juijutsu within a matter of two years; every single minute of every single day was spent perfecting them, so it was only natural. As a means to reimburse his sensei, Hachiman participated in numerous tournaments. However, the dojo itself required a gargantuan amount of funds to maintain, especially if it was to remain the best on the island. Hachiman, even as a twelve year old, could see the strain that he placed on his sensei. He had a wife, and three children to take care of, along with a dojo to maintain. The financial burden that he placed upon his sensei—the only man to ever offer him a fair chance—bothered him greatly. Seeing very little option, he departed his home and joined the armed forces of fishman island. There, he yet again found himself heavily discriminated against despite is above par skills compared to the rest of the soldiers, especially for his age. Unlike his past, Hachiman no longer had people to comfort him in his time of need, nor a place to call his sanctuary. In this armed forces, he was truly alone. When he would fight back, he found himself forced to scrub the floors with his toothbrush, forced to skip dinner for three days, and in some cases they would restrain him and allow his assailants to physically attack him. He eventually ceased the fight after being punished for his resistance, and this only caused his "comrades" to show their malice more frequently. He would wake up beaten and battered, sometimes sliced open or with gunshot wounds. Their words, their punches, their bullets barely affected him after a time. Although they were heavily prejudice, his fellow armed soldiers acknowledged his superior strength in comparison to theirs, and that alone was the reason why he had a record for the most missions attended, and the most missions successful in the entire kingdom's history. One day, the world government requested the fishman army's service. A group of bandits had escaped their grasp, but were near their island. Accepting, Hachiman was placed on a ship with two hundred other fishman to capture the small band of pirates, however the government had failed to specify that these pirates were giants. Upon confronting them, the fishman forces were crushed and most of them were killed. Standing on their bones, Hachiman found the energy to make one last stand, and challenged the . If he had won, the pirates would turn themselves in, and if he didn't then Hachiman's life would forever be in his hands. Naturally, the leader accepted and they engaged in battle. This time, the opponent was stronger, faster, more durable, and much larger than what he was used to. Regardless, he fought to his heart's content. Despite his strength, he lost the duel, but death did not claim his soul. Instead, he was taken as their captive—a slave who would forever serve their crew until he drew his last breath. As a man of honor, Hachiman served the crew diligently: mopping the deck, cleaning the toilets, preparing their meals, etc. Every minute of the day went into satisfying the crew in whatever manner he was allowed to, but during the night he'd hone his martial arts skills with hopes of challenging their leader again to escape his shackles. He practiced his control over the sea, and slowly he began to show progress. Whereas his master was forced to use excessive movements to pull the ocean, a flick of his wrist could cause the water erupt into the air; his superior physical strength proved the reason for this. A year following his enslavement, he challenged Brogy again with his newfound powers, but the giant had improved as well, and Hachiman fell in battle yet again. Much more impatient after a year had past, he challenged the leader within another six months, but the outcome was the same. Broken, Hachiman continued his chores for the rest of the day, however at night he wasn't seen training, but weeping for one of the few times in his life. He remained frustrated, with his captain for the most part, but with reality in general. Regardless, he had always been the underdog and wherever he went it was always a living hell. Dorry, the co-captain of the ship, spotted Hachiman in shambles. Naturally, he approached, but when he did Hachiman turned away and faced the sea. It was then he was given the option to run away. After all, he was part fishman and he could easily escape. The other option, one that Dorry claimed Hachiman never did, was to stay and not only fight, but win. At that very moment, it was said his life flashed before his eyes. Whenever he fought, he was punished, but rather than continue to fight he would give up just as he was doing now. Imbued with a newfound confidence, Hachiman promised to stay and fight. Under the night sky, he began to train. However, for the second time in his life, someone willingly trained alongside him. For the next few years, he challenged Brogy in the day, and at night he would train with Dorry, soaking in all of the techniques and tips that the elder giant educated him on. By the time he had become twenty five, he had never won a single battle from the captain, and he continued to serve as their steward for a long ten years, but with each battle his strength was noted to have surpassed the first mates of the crew exponentially; they respected him, and he unknowingly earned it, to the extent that when his captains disbanded the crew they offered him the captain's seat while they conducted their hundred year long duel. Wishing to form a crew of his own, Hachiman declined and the pirate crew was effectively disbanded. Golden Pirates Several days after his journey, Hachiman was subject to the power of a large storm. Fortunately, he had lived in the sea, allowing him to continue passing through it with relative ease. When his boat was toppled, or devoured by the waves, he’d defy their power to retrieve it. During this however, he encountered a ship being claimed by the enormous tsunami, and watched as several of its members were consumed by the waves. To the best of his abilities, he attempted to save them, but the tsunami proved powerful even to someone raised in the depths of the sea, and he was only able to save two of the crew members. He swam for miles until he reached the sandy dunes of Alabasta. Within hours of arriving, they awoke, welcomed by a warm smile and a brewing stew. After regaining their strength, and overcoming their fear of Hachiman, they set their sights on the next town which lay across a sea of sand. Without the proper supplies and equipment, the group barely survived their journey across desert, and if Hachiman hadn’t been there they would’ve surely perished. Even he however, despite his relatively efficient metabolism, was barely able to cross it without troubles and nearly succumbed to the extremities. It was through sheer willpower that he managed to do so. Regardless, they reached a small desert town, where they recuperated and gathered the necessary supplies for their journey. In the midst of this, an enemy of Brogy and Dorry spotted Hachiman. Recognizing him as the steward, they believed him to be weak, and attempted to reclaim their proud by injuring him. Unfortunately, Hachiman was not as weak as they expected, and he defeated them rather quickly. Taking their gold, and treasure, he departed with his two companions across the remainder of the desert, until they reached the capitol of Alabasta. At that point, Hachiman wished the two travelers fortune and departed. Traveling to the bar for a drink, he encountered a pirate being assaulted by other pirates, and he offered his help. He managed to subdue the assailants, and save the pirate who thanked him. The two conversed for some time, and Hachiman revealed that he was looking to purchase a “small” boat to travel, but then the pirate offered him a room on his own ship. Recognizing the opportunity, Hachiman accepted his generous offer, and the two departed for the ship. Upon arriving, he discovered that this pirate was a member of the largest pirate Fleet, The Golden Pirates. Originally, he was taken as a threat by the man’s crewmates, however after explanation he was thanked; the captain of the ship emerged and personally welcomed Hachiman aboard, and as a symbol of his gratitude, and he held a feast in Hachiman’s favor. Their victory was short lived, as the pirates that Hachiman defended the Golden Pirate crewmember from returned with several of their own ships. Although they were a notably powerful crew, they remained unprepared and soon found themselves in panic. Using his superior physical prowess and skill in fishman karate, Hachiman conjured tsunamis that swallowed these ships whole, allowing the Golden Pirates to escape. Following this, they immediately requested that he be a part of their crew, however he ultimately denied despite their excessive pleading. During their venture, they came upon another island, overrun by pirates. Thanking the Golden Pirates for their service, Hachiman departed, but such was short lived. The survivors of the other pirate crew confessed that they were defeated by a giant, thus the pirates placed a rather large bounty on his head; 10 million berries. His stay on this island consisted of a series of attacks, which he managed to defend against. However, a band of pirates attacked, and their sheer numbers overwhelmed him. He would be saved by the golden pirates, who had followed him despite his denial. It was this act, coupled with the fact that he was no longer safe alone, that prompted Hachiman to become a member of their crew. Abilities In a world of war, those who often live the longest are revered as the strongest. Not only are they the most experienced, but the fact that they can survive despite their advancing age indicates that they possess a superior level of skill. Being one hundred and ninety five years old without any signs of slowing down—he instead shows more skill and physical domination than before—his name alone is enough to garner fear from those listening. His prowess in battle and the feats he have accomplished throughout the years has earned him recognition throughout the entire world, awarding him a place as one of the four of the current age. He has shown the ability to stand and fight against some of the strongest giants in history, albeit he had never won nor did Brogy attempt to kill him. Perhaps a true testimony to his power was his imprisonment on the sixth level of , as the World Government feared that if he continued for any longer that he would succeed as the Pirate King. During the enormous jailbreak of Impel Down, noted that he was to be found and restrained along with , , and the other two revolutionaries who had escaped. Aside from his prowess in battle, Hachiman is a , giving him a certain level authority over pirates in the new world. His influence radiates across the second half of the grand life. If they aren't pirates directly under his crew, then they are pirates whom have agreed to serve under him. Wotan Physiology For years, Hachiman questioned his reasoning for living, or why he existed. His mother and father were undoubtedly happy with one another, but his fellow fishmen, merfolk, and fish dwellers despised him for what he was. It was obvious that the between the three, they all hated one another equally, however they all seemed to hate hybrids more. Despite the malice he drew, Hachiman couldn’t doubt that he was physically gifted, even moreso than he was intended to be. Often times, while Wotan inherit qualities from both parents, they aren’t as big, nor as strong, or as fast underwater as their parents. However, Hachiman was special; his mother was a hagfish, the ugliest creatures of the sea. Hagfish fishmen/merfolk are generally ignored by others of their kind due to their unbearable appearance, but she was gifted with a man who loved her for taking care of him despite his handicaps. As such, Hachiman inherited a worthy set of unique abilities that his mother had herself, and his giant genes adapted to compensate. He has inherited a notably impressive physiology which scientist at impel down often studied by taking blood samples as a means to create copies, but ultimately failed due to the absolute complexity of his genome. Physically, Hachiman looks like a normal human, a result of his father’s rather dominant phenotype as a giant. To many other giants, he appears as a god of some sort. Long, lustrous blonde hair, eyes the color of the deep blue sea, and a muscular build rivaling the most fit warriors. However, what he truly inherited from his father was his gargantuan size. Normally, most Wotans are slightly taller than large humans—large humans are approximately 20-25 feet tall—and no bigger than a normal giant—normal giants are around 39.5 feet tall—but his mother genes resulted in abnormal growth. Hagfish are creatures with four hearts and a circulatory system to go with each. Because of this, hagfish fishman/fishwomen bodies adapt to compensate for these four hearts, supplying them with four times each organ to go with each heart. Their growth hormones that their bodies use to promote growth are quadrupled, resulting in a size that towers over most members of their race. Hachiman’s mother was a giant, approximately four times that of a normal fishman. Inheriting both of her parent’s stature, Hachiman would have been very large, but would have stood approximately ten-fifteen feet lower than his father, however he too was gifted with four hearts, thus was supplied with quadruple of all bodily things. Four times taller, Hachiman is the taller than three average sized giants, but shorter than four, making him immense even by their standards. It wasn’t just these hormones and genes that were quadrupled, but his organs, muscle, blood cells, white blood cells, and a variety of other things that were forced to increase to adapt to his extra pair of organs. The extra dense tissue, the multiple livers, the multiple brains, the multiple hearts, and extra everything else does not supply him with unique abilities, because they all go into maintaining his health. As a being that large, he absolutely requires the extra sets of organs and other things to ensure that his body receives everything it needs to. One of his brains are dedicated to running bodily processes, another pertains directly to his senses, etc. Each organ is split to deal with a specific thing to make his body as efficient as possible, allowing Hachiman to function just as a normal sized giant would despite his abnormal size. *'Extended Life:' Hachiman’s greatest benefit was being raised in the ocean rather than Elbaf; he would’ve been doomed to a different perspective of life. Because of their enormous life spans, Giants perceive fifty years as relatively nothing, and will often waste it as someone would sacrifice five minutes. It is this perception of time however, that has forbid them from claiming the world. Because fifty years is a relatively short period of time, giants waste these years as children; a giant that is thirty is barely recognized as an adult. Raised in the depths of the sea where fifty years is considered gargantuan, Hachiman possessed a much different perspective of time, and used it productively. Each day, and every minute he treasured and rarely wasted it. Over the course of a century, where one giant would have spent eighty years as a child, Hachiman spent experiencing war and learning from it. *'Abnormal Strength:' As an abnormally large wotan, Hachiman has an advantage over the rest of his species, along with giants and fishmen, in that he naturally possesses supernatural strength. Beyond this however, Hachiman was exposed to the greatest environment for developing strength. Living at the bottom of the sea, the pressure at 10,000meters exerts a force equivalent to 100 million pounds. On Fishman Island however, they often craft objects less dense than water so that they will float. However, metals arranged in the form of solid balls, dumbbells, or other shaped not equipped for floating will be unable to float. These objects are what Hachiman used to train; these weights would suddenly weigh over 100 million pounds, and he would struggle day in and day out just to lift it inches above the ground. Everyday, he finds some way to exercise, but often times he alternates exercising cardio and strength. The more muscle that you get, the more it will challenge your cardiovascular system. As a result, to truly build the condition one requires you must train both. One day he could lift weights, do a thousand pull ups, then run five miles continuously until he is satisfied. Between these exercises however, Hachiman doesn't allow himself the pleasure of resting for ninety seconds or even five seconds. Unless he physically is unable to continue, he will move from training method to another and input himself in the same manner. Lifting hundreds of tons have yielded results. Exposed to underwater weight lifting for several years, and then being forced to lift the objects of giants, Hachiman possesses a great degree of physical strength. In his youth, he possessed enough physical strength carry fully grown men, and chop through bricks with his bare hand. A single jab could create erect fissures wide enough to swallow entire people, break bones, and send even the heaviest objects soaring across the sky. As he grew older, stronger and larger, Hachiman could complete feats such as lifting up entire battleships with a single hand and tossing them large distances. Because of his strength, his fighting style often consisted of swimming underwater, and simply flipping the ships of his enemies over, especially in the New World where devil fruit users were less rare. Clapping his hands is enough to cause shock waves capable of erecting tsunamis. Regardless, his strength is not limited to his upper body. Like his arms, his legs and thighs are abnormally powerful. When he leaps, those watching often mistake it as some form of flight; he can leap hundreds of feat into the air. Not only that, but a stomp of his is enough to generate miniature earth quakes in the area, and cause mudslides that devour entire villages. Among his crew, his strength is unsurpassed. **'Hell Wink'(地獄のWINK（ヘル・ウィンク） Heru Winku?): Imbued with the strength and stature of a mountain, his winks are enough to influence the world. With a single wink, Hachiman can generate a gargantuan blast of air pressure that can uproot trees and send tidal waves crashing to the shores of sandy beaches; forcing everything away from him in blinding speeds, and cause buildings to crumble. Those caught in the blast have described it as if their bones were being turned to dust, and their organs were being pulled from their bodies. *'Superior Speeds:' Regularly, he demonstrates a speed that defies his enormous build. As he grew larger, and though while he continued to become stronger, he discovered that he was truly at a disadvantage when it came to size; the larger he was, the harder it was for his opponents to miss. As such, he has trained his body proportionally; daily, Hachiman prefers to wear about ten tons on each legs in addition to the his own weight that he has to carry. When training specifically to increase the power in his legs, he often doubles the weight and runs around an island several times. By the end of most exercises, he is incapable of moving his legs due to the stress he places on them during these marathons and everyday life in general. However, while he has had to rest for extensive periods of time to deal with these injuries in the past, Hachiman speed is tremendously affected. To quote himself, he is "faster than fast" who's speed rivals even the most elite Soru practitioners; he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye before the unaided eye can notice. Thus, although he is quite large, his size rarely makes him an obvious target. Regardless, without the ability to identify a threat, how fast one can move is useless. In addition to increasing his speed, Hachiman worked endlessly on his own reflexes by exposing himself to situations where identifying and reacting was the difference between life and death, and sometimes his recklessness pulled him close to death's doorstep. However, as he survived each endeavor he only grew stronger and faster. Due to the sheer amount of time, as a martial artist, he has put into his reflexes, they are incomprehensibly quick. His reflexes are honed to the point where he can dodge attacks almost at point blank range, react to attacks almost the instant that they are initiated: dodging launched arrows, preform amazing physical feats and catch offensive attacks mid-way. In fact, the speeds in which he can perceive information is greatly enhanced and nearly triple the time of the average human being. In five hundredth of a second (five miliseconds), he can react to a situation on average without his senses being hindered or altered. When his concentration is split, it slightly doubles, but the difference according to his enemies is almost unnoticeable. *'Durability and Endurance:' As a race, giants are capable of surviving barrages of cannonballs, and then emerging from them unscathed. Because they are exponentially bigger than the average human, and the tallest among the human race, they possess substantially more tissue, and their own is much more dense. As an abnormally large giant, Hachiman possesses even more dense tissue than that of a regular giant, allowing him to withstand barrages of attacks even from the weaponry of his own giant race, which are large and strong enough to cut down an army of humans. Kicks, punches, etc from people all of kind rarely damage him, and forces from his own giant brethren simply leave him momentarily stunned; he shakes his head and instantly comes back to his senses. He can smash rocks, boulders with his bare hand without scathing his body, fall onto solid rock from ten feet in the air, or even continuously punched in the face by the likes of those with normal strength and continue functioning as if he was never smitten. Many note that even if injured, his endurance will often allow him to ignore the pain and damage sustained. In fact, Hachiman's strength lies in his endurance. Although he takes very little damage due to his busoshoku haki, and incredibly durable physique, Hachiman is a very durable individual. For much of his early development, he withstood an incredible amount of physical and mental abuse from his classmates, and soldiers in the fishman army. Whenever they would chuck a rock, or slam a piece of concrete upon his head, he would simply stand up and continue walking away, and if he couldn't do that he'd crawl. It was this trait which helped him greatly in mastering his martial arts. Afterall, martial arts requires exchanging blows, and those who can continue functioning after taking damage proved to have more success. As such, he reported to his tournaments and martial art sessions battered and bruised, then would subject himself to the same torture again. During these battles following his normal abusive day, Hachiman would be substantially disadvantages against the other martial artist, and his victory only showed his superiority in taking damage. *'Contaminant Immunity:' Scientist have spent centuries attempting to develop chemicals to quell giants, but even large quantities rarely seem to truly inhibit them. They credit their enormous statures for this, claiming that their poisons and diseases aren't potent enough to harm them. Truthfully, their size does play a role. Theoretically, because they are larger, poisons and diseases are needed in greater quantity to have a major impact, suggesting that more would render them ill. Unfortunately, this is not the case. Giants have been subject to oceans of poison, and hundreds of diseases, but have stood tall afterwards as if nothing happened. Their secret is in their evolution; mankind grows bigger and stronger as they evolve. Thousands of years ago, the tallest humans barely struck five feet, and one hundred pounds was a weight that their strongest generals carried, yet in our day and age, our generals are capable of throwing cannonballs harder than our machinery. Despite this evidence, humans continue to perceive themselves as the ultimate evolution, and view their gargantuan brethren as nothing more than tall neanderthals. It is for this very reason that they have failed to grasp the superiority of the giant's immune system; they are bigger, faster, and the unstoppable race. While every other species fear the sea kings, they hunt them. Not for substance, but for sport, and it is for this reason that they are the ultimate predators chosen by God. As the chosen ones, they have developed an immune system capable of protecting them from the various toxins and diseases that lay dormant in the blood of their prey. Just as their strength and stature have been amplified beyond all recognition, their immune and digestive system adopted a similar principle. Among giants however, Hachiman holds an immune system worth mentioning. Hagfish are the scum of the ocean, and highly parasitic. They burrow into your body, whether you’re living or dead, and eat you from the inside out. Naturally, they hold an immune system that requires them to withstand diseases, and other parasites which they do successfully. Whereas Hachiman would have just been highly resistant to these foreign chemicals/diseases seeking to destroy his body, he has truly gained a form of immunity against them. *'Blindness:' Because Hagfish live in the depths of the ocean, they rarely encounter any light, thus are often encapsulated in shrouds of darkness. As the ultimate predators, they adapted to this environment, and developed means of traveling and functioning without sight. Ultimately, they sacrificed their ability to see in exchange for particularly enhanced sense of smell and touch. Just as he inherited all of their benefits, Hachiman was unfortunately bestowed with their weakness. He is blind, and have been since birth. His father perceived this as a weakness and never let his son leave his side, but his mother, being blind as well, understood the strength in being blind. He could never judge himself differently, or other people differently, by their appearance alone. His perspective would never be tainted by how the world looks, but instead how the world really is. Regardless of being blind, Hachiman still has other means of functioning. Like his fish species, he has been blessed with outstanding senses of smell and touch; he can sense changes in air currents, vibrations on the ground, and he can feel ink on the page of a book. Although his sense of touch is impressive by most standards, Hachiman takes a great deal of pride in his sense of smell which is powerful enough that it allows him to smell someone's blood, and even distinguish their blood type. To Hachiman, the world appears as an aroma of colors, allowing him to effectively track and tell the positions of people. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Naturally, Hachiman held an affinity towards Kenbunshoku moreso than his other Haki simply because he was born blind. People often rely heavily on their sense of sight as a means of interacting with the environment and coming up with conclusions; Hachiman was the opposite. Because his eyes perceived nothing, he was forced to rely on an actual interactions for his conclusions: what it tasted like, what it smelled liked, what he heard, etc. For a blind person, these senses prove enough, however Hachiman was a child drenched in the malice and hate of a thousand generations from his fellow fishman. At school, he wasn't pampered by the teachers, or taken care of. He would spend hours roaming the halls searching for lunch until he'd eventually pass out from the hunger, and only then would they help him. After assisting him, they'd physically and emotionally attack him, and he'd go running home out of fear for his life, only to return to school and have the same thing happen again and again regardless of the funds his mother dumped into the school. Being a fishwoman, she had shown no ability to use haki, and her blindness made her perception flawed; she couldn't discern a lie, thus she believed these educators when they said they would take care of her child, but then would find the flesh of her son drenched in blood. Over the year, Hachiman's spirit only grew stronger as he continued to fight in a world that unfairly crushed his being. He wished for an opportunity to fight back, to discern their true nature despite his inability to see, and the gods granted him his wish and gifted him with Kenbunshoku Haki. For the first time in his life, Hachiman (Whom was only four at the time) could see the people that discriminated so heavily against him. In his case, Haki was not an accessory or a power to be used, but something he needed to survive. One morning, as he awoke, he could simply see their auras flickering into life around him. When someone threw a rock, he could sense that rock, and respond appropriately by dodging it. He no longer had to roam the hallways for hours in search of food, nor did he have to fear from which side of the room an attack was going to come from; he could sense it, and that alone made him happy. However, Hachiman contracted a side effect of his ability to see. Just as the eyes taint one's perception, he found his own perception tainted. Because of his ability to see and read auras, Hachiman saw more than just bright silhouettes. He saw emotions, health, power levels, everything he could possibly learn about the person he did so with a glance. He took in their sufferings, their fears, their regrets, and when he did take in their pleasures he realized that they were all derived from the physical and emotional abuse that they directed to him. *'Empathy:' Since its awakening, Hachiman has been cursed with the ability to perceive the thoughts, dreams, hopes, nightmare, fears, and emotions of his fellow brethren to the extent that he could physically feel the emotions that they went through. Among those with this ability however, Hachiman is noted to be particularly powerful in its application which is credited to his blindness. Because of his inability to see, Hachiman is naturally in tune with the rest of his senses, and since his Kenbunshoku Haki plays such a major role in his daily activities it is constantly activated. As a result of pumping more focus into his ability, Hachiman's perception is heightened. All living things possess Haki; Hachiman's abilities are extended beyond that of humans, giants, and fishman and into the realm of animals, plants, insects, and parasites as well. A bark from a dog materializes into words for Hachiman, and the cat's glare becomes a sentence. In a world where pain is evident in every living creature, he was drenched in the sufferings of every living being, including the plants and fish whom's children would be stolen and eaten. Eventually, Hachiman began training and honing his ability to better himself and to improve his own mental conditioning. He'd meditate under in the depths of the ocean, away from the all living creatures, and leave himself to his own thoughts. To prevent himself from being overwhelmed, he'd focus on a single emotion for hours and stay with it, until he found an inner peace, and only then would he return to the cloudy realm of broken dreams and malice. As his skill grew, especially during his tenure as a Golden Lion Pirate where other crew members possessed Haki, Hachiman delved into his abilities more and discovered that he could influence these emotions and induce them. With a touch, he could turn the happiest person angry, or make the snobbiest girl fall for him; he could induce false emotions into a living being, or augment their own, and manipulate them any way he like. Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Martial Arts Fishman Jujutsu Fishman Karate Weapons ....